


GMMore #1XXX

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, just an imaginary part of some imaginary more that's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: Link loves Rhett like a brother. Rhett doesn't think that last part is necessary.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, rhink if you squint
Kudos: 10





	GMMore #1XXX

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't watch the mores you're missing out 😩😫

“Y’know, I love you like a brother, Rhett.”

Rhett looks back at him, almost as if he doesn't believe him. “Well...” He taps the card that was pulled off of the wheel on the desk. “You don’t have to say it like that.”

Link’s expression shifts to a frown. “Well, I...”

“I’m just sayin’ man...” He puts the card off to the side. “It’s almost like you’re taking meaning away from it.”

“I don’t wanna make things weird.” He fixes his glasses. “Like you’re making it now.”

“It’s not gonna make things weird. It’s only weird if you make it weird.”

The other seems unconvinced. "I don't..."

"C'mon, man. Just try it." There's a beat. "For me?"

Link lets out a nervous chuckle, looking away from the camera. “Alright.” He looks at Rhett. “I love you.”

Rhett smiles. “I love you too.”

Link laughs a small bit, clearly flustered, before facing forward.

Rhett seems to look past the cameras. “I wish you could all see the smile on Stevie’s face right now.”

“Yeah.” Link nods before eagerly changing the subject. “Welcome to Good Mythical More.”


End file.
